Indigo Beetle in Fiore
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Kazuma Kenzaki also known as Kamen Rider Blade or the second Joker Undead now travels to Fiore after the Rider War with Decade. He intends to start a new life and explore the wonders of the magical world and help those in need. Watch out world this is the legendary Kamen Rider Blade!
1. Prologue

Author's note: Here is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail and Kamen Rider crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Prologue**

A young man in his early twenties can be seen walking through a forest. His destination is currently unknown for he is content with going wherever there is something new to see. He has dark brown hair and of Japanese descent. His outfit is entirely black which does not go unnoticed by anyone who saw him. He wore a black dress shirt and jacket outside with a pair of pant. His shoes and gloves that he also wore are black as well. He wore a pair of shades that concealed the disinterested look in his eyes.

This man was a hero from another world during his time there. Now, he is just a wanderer with no exact destination in mind. He doesn't mind this anyway since he has to stay away from his old friend Hajime Aikawa, the original Joker Undead, for the safety of humanity. It was quite the adventure to have an unexpected ending. This man is Kazuma Kenzaki, also known to others as Kamen Rider Blade.

He saw trails of smoke in the distance as walked toward the source of it. As he moves closer, he can smell charred wood and the smoky air much clearer. This does not affect Kenzaki due to his… unusual condition. He came across a town that was completely the looks of broken down buildings. There were many signs of fire burning down wooden structures. What gotten Kenzaki's attention were the bloodied and charred corpses he would encounter occasionally throughout his investigation of the town.

A decade ago, Kenzaki would have an expression of horror and sadness at the tragedy but his face only shows sadness. His travel as an immortal being that no longer retains his humanity as a cost to save the humanity back at home was unending. He is the second Joker Undead resulted from his overuse of the King Form due to his unusually high fusion co-efficiency with the Rider System. His time as a Joker Undead affected his mentality to take a somewhat darker outlook on life though he still retains most of his former personality.

It's just that his expression doesn't show the kindness in his heart as much as it used to. As he examined the destruction of the town, he couldn't help but be sad and disgusted at the reason behind the deaths of so many. He came to this world to see new things and to stay away from Hajime Aikawa. He came to learn from his observations of the existence of magic and the country he's in is called Fiore. Kenzaki was intrigued by this world so he decided to stay and see what more he could learn to sate his curiosity.

'Even in another world, things like these still happen. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised after all.' Kenzaki thought.

Just as he was about to decide on leaving since there was no sign of any survivor, he heard someone coughing. He turned around to see where the noise had come from. He heard footsteps stumbling back as he neared the source of the sound. Kenzaki quickly picked up the pace and decided to confront the person who was just watching him a moment ago.

He saw it was a child that was running away from him and quickly caught onto her with a firm but comfortable grip on the child's shoulder.

"No, let me go! You're not taking me you baddy!" The child who could be identified as a girl from her voice and appearance yelled. While she struggled to free herself from his grasp, Kenzaki took notice of her ragged appearance and deduced that what happened was quite recent.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not here to hurt you." Kenzaki assured her.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're one of them! Give me back my brother!" The girl refused to believe him.

"Please calm down, I mean you no harm. Can you please tell me why you don't believe me?" He asked.

"Your clothing is weird and black like those scary people." She replied while glaring at him.

Kenzaki took notice of his attire and realized that his style of clothing isn't nonexistent in this world nor is it quite common. He mentally made a note to himself to get more clothing that seems normal by this world's standards. He also noticed that she mentioned "scary people" and her brother taken from her. These little facts drew him a conclusion that he hoped wasn't true.

"Listen to me I do not want to hurt you at all. In fact, I want to help you but I can't do that unless you answer a few questions of mine." He told her gently. Kenzaki then took off the shades that he was wearing and smiled at her. "If you tell me what happened I can help you. Do you understand?"

This got the girl's attention and lowered her guard down a bit. "You're not here to hurt me?" She asked warily.

The man nodded.

"You're not one of those bad people who took big brother away?"

"I assure you, I've never taken anyone away from anybody." Kenzaki replied.

"Okay I believe you…"

"Can you tell me what happened to this town?" He asked her.

"There was lots of fire and screaming. Bad people in weird clothing were hurting people and taking them. They took my brother too…" She said sadly as her head hung down, her hair covering her eyes.

"How did you escape?" He asked while holding back his urges as Joker Undead to unleash hell on these unforgiving people.

"A girl my age helped me hide and got caught instead. I don't remember much about other than her red hair." She said, now on the brink of tears pouring out.

'So someone her age already sacrificed herself to protect another. That is quite an admirable trait for a child. It's a shame she got captured by whoever these people she's talking about.' Kenzaki smiled for a moment then frowned as another thought crept into his mind. 'She did more than I did at her age when my parents died.'

Kenzaki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard whimpering from the girl in front of him being scared by his expression. He mentally cursed himself for scaring her without realizing it. He put on an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something that happened to me just like you." He said as he patted her head which made her smile.

"Just like me?" She questioned.

Kenzaki sighed and sat down beside her. "When I was your age, I lost my parents in a fire and I couldn't do anything to save them. I vowed from that day to get stronger so I could help people. I guess we have something in common I guess though our circumstances are different." He said sadly.

"Don't worry mister, I'm sure your mommy and daddies are happy now in heaven." The girl said now patting his shoulder lightly.

Kenzaki couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sudden optimism from the girl who suffered a traumatic event quite recently. "You have a good heart for a little girl your age." He said before remembering what he was just asking her a moment ago.

"By the way, did these bad people say anything while taking other people away?" He asked seriously.

The girl tilted her head as she tried her hardest to remember anything apart from the screams of terror and yells of pain. "They said… in the name of Lord Zeref?" She said unsurely.

Kenzaki decided that the name would do for now as he could ask nearby towns for groups or activities regarding the name. "Thank you for answering my questions so far, but I have one more. Do you want to hear it?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

The girl was surprised at his question. "Y-you want me to come with you?" She stammered.

Kenzaki nodded and gave her a smile. "Well, I can't leave you here all by yourself. Someone needs to take care of you. Also we could try to find your older brother by the way. What do you say?" He said while extending a hand to her.

The girl accepted it and shook with both of her hands as her tears finally burst out. Kenzaki hugged her small form and patted lightly on her back while she cried into his chest.

"Oh I completely forgot. My name is Kazuma Kenzaki but you can call me Kenzaki. What is yours?"

After she was done crying, she gave a happy smile. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. Let's go find brother Simon!" She said cheerfully.

Kenzaki picked her up and placed her on his shoulders since she was small enough. He made sure she was stable enough while sitting on his shoulders.

"Comfortable?" He asked. Kagura nodded.

"Alright then, from this day forward it'll be the two of us and I'll help you find your brother." Kenzaki declared.

Kenzaki left the town with her on his shoulders and thus began their adventures.

**Notes**

Like it, please review and tell me what you think. I've wanted to try this kind of thing since Kagura isn't often used in most stories at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I won't be writing long chapters for this story since I have other stories I like to focus more on and this is like my side project as of right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you, come again!" A voice could be heard from a café as two familiar people walked out.

Kenzaki and Kagura have travelled into a nearby town to rest for a few days. Kenzaki had done a few jobs here and there from time to time prior to meeting Kagura in order to have a decent amount of the currency in Earthland called jewels for emergency.

In this case it was to support Kagura for things like a few set of new clothes since her old ones were burned down in her home village or food. He himself didn't need to eat as much as he used to since he is now a Joker Undead so eating wasn't necessary anymore. Kenzaki started eating normally again when he's with Kagura in order not to tip her off of his abnormal condition.

Now Kagura maybe a little girl, but he preferred to be cautious as he has been during the decade.

"Did you like the snack Kagura?" He asked.

The little girl nodded. She held his hand as they were walking throughout the street. "I liked the blueberry cake Kenny." Kagura give him a nickname since saying his name normally felt boring.

"Good to hear that." The pair continued their stroll in the afternoon.

The pair went to many parts of town digging for information regarding the slavers that took Kagura's brother and other children from her village. Kenzaki asked the more suspicious people in town because of the chance these people could actually be affiliated with the slavers.

While he did not find any information regarding them, he did find out that Zeref was a powerful dark mage that appeared hundreds of years ago that was commonly known by everyone whoever delved into the history of magic. Some of the townspeople told him that the slavers Kagura saw were probably cultists who followed the teachings of Zeref and are to be avoided.

"Is something wrong Kagura?" Kenzaki asked in a concerned manner.

"It's nothing…" She replied in a sullen manner as she sat around his shoulders.

"Kagura," He began in a stern manner. "If there is something wrong then you can tell me. I'll help you anyway I can while we're looking for your brother."

"Hmm… okay, it's just that I want to see my big brother again. He is the only family I have. Mom and dad died so he took care of me and we were happy. We didn't have much but it didn't matter. We still had a lot of fun together." She told sadly.

"So you guys lost your parents when you were young too?"

"Yes, I don't remember much about them."

"Well, I guess that makes the two of us. I also lost my parents when I was little to a house fire. I was devastated and sad that they died. I couldn't do anything to save them so you know what I decided to do?"

"Hmm, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"I told myself to get stronger so I can help and protect people from such tragedy ever happening again." He replied with a smile.

"Wow, that's a cool dream Kenny. Are you strong?"

"I'm not the strongest, but I am pretty strong myself." Kenzaki chuckled lightly.

"Did you help a lot of people?"

Recalling all his previous battles as Kamen Rider Blade, he replied, "Yes, I was able to help a lot of people and I was glad for being strong enough to do so."

"Do you think I can be strong too?" Kagura asked hopefully.

That question surprised him. "Why do you want to become strong Kagura?"

"So I can protect my big brother from the bad guys! If I become strong they won't mess with us anymore!" She declared proudly.

Kenzaki chuckled amusedly, not knowing how true that statement will be in the future.

"That's a good reason Kagura. When you're a little bit older, I start helping you get stronger so you can protect those who are important to you?"

"Really?"

He reached to one of her hands on his head and held it tightly. "Yep." He replied.

"You promise?" She asked him sternly though Kenzaki could feel her stare.

"I promise Kagura." He told her truthfully. He looked at the sky darkening. "It's getting late Kagura. We're going back to the inn."

The duo headed back to the inn they were staying at temporarily for the night. The duo cleaned up, changed into their nigh clothes, and brushed their teeth as usual. Just as Kenzaki was tucking Kagura into the bed, she asked something.

"Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" She pleaded.

Kenzaki saw the adorable face she was making and couldn't find a single inch of will in him to refuse. So he did her bidding.

"Well, I do have one I could tell." He took a deep breath and a moment to collect his thoughts. He sat beside Kagura on the bed as began.

"It all begins with one man who didn't remember who he was. Fortunately, he met a girl and her grandfather who took him in and treated him as a family. They lived a normal happy life until one day…" he paused for effect. "Monsters from other worlds appeared and attacked anyone they saw. The young man was visited by someone who told him it was his destiny to save all worlds by travelling to them and helping their heroes. The young man would soon become one of these heroes called Kamen Riders."

Kenzaki looked at the little girl and saw she was drawn in the story and wanted to hear more.

"With help from the girl, he became a Kamen Rider and went on a journey to save the worlds. The first world he visited was protected by Kamen Rider Kuuga, the man protects other people's smiles. He helped Kuuga battled an ancient threat evil and won. The second world he visited was protected by Kamen Rider Kiva who now does his best as the king to protect both humans and a species of monsters called the Fangires. They are doing their best to coexist peacefully under his rule."

Kenzaki continued describing the journey of this particular Kamen Rider about the worlds he visited, including the ones where Black RX existed, the battles with Apollo Geist, and conflict with the original Kamen Riders. He ended the story with the hero's redemption after betraying his friends when he reclaimed leadership of the evil organization known as Dai-Shocker.

Kenzaki looked down to see Kagura already fast asleep with a smile on her face while snuggling close to him. He smiled gently at the sight and left her to sleep on his own bed.

"Good night Kagura."

"Good night Kenny." She replied unconsciously in her sleep.

The night has fallen as everyone in town has gone to bed.

In a faraway location, a slivery veil appeared and out came the silhouette of a man holding a card depicting a beast with a large yellow A.

**Notes**

Battles won't be here quite yet since I need to check how magic is used in Fairy Tail and I need check Blade's special moves.

I wanted to write more in this, but this is still in its experimental stage as I don't have an idea where this will go in the modern timeline yet. I do know what I want to do in past as of right now.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I've been writing very slowly on these updates lately. I wonder if it's my lack of knowledge on a particular anime/manga or I'm just in a slump. Semester exams are finally over.

Kamen Rider Sting: You betcha he is.

Btw, people. Narutaki is not the only one who can travel different universes. Every single one of the original Kamen Riders can literally do the same thing considering what we've seen in anything that has Kamen Rider Decade involved in. The villains can apparently do the same to some extent.

Which leads me to one question?

Is any world safe from dimension-hoppers at all?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 2**

A silhouette of a man walks in the shadows at a leisurely pace, observing people moving cargos unto ships to be sent out.

These aren't your regular workers and cargos. These workers are cultists that believe in Zeref and are currently forcing children unto their ships to be sent as slave workers in the name of the darkest mage in history.

Normally, such a sight would receive any reaction. Reaction such as disgust, shock, horror or even sadistic glee from the worst of scum, however, the man thought nothing of it. Uncaring, the man continued observing them to see if there's anything of interest.

After a few hour of observation as nothing out of the ordinary by this world's standards, the man got bored and decided to leave.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" A voice sneered as the man looked toward the source. In the direction from where the voice was heard, there are about 10 men cloaked in obscure clothing with weapons such as spears and swords all pointed at him.

"I see you enjoyed the show. I was wondering if you were gonna run with your tail between your legs or snitch on us. So, you better fess up why you're here." The man who seemed to be the leader of the group demanded.

The lone intruder looked at them bored and then started chuckling in amusement.

"What's so funny?" The leader demanded.

"What is funny you ask? What's funny is that you think you are actually strong and can tell me what to do." The lone stranger replied coolly.

This got a snarl from the cultist. "You! Teach him what it means to defy the followers of Zeref!" He pointed to one of his subordinates.

Said man was eager to swing his sword. He slashes at the lone man who didn't bother to move. Thinking he was good as dead, he expected to see blood. Rather than a sword cutting deep into the man, a scythe with a red blade appeared out of nowhere and blocked the weapon with ease.

"Is that all?" The man asked in a bored tone as everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of the scythe.

"Where did that scythe come from? Did you just use requip?" The leader asked in surprise.

"A-are you a mage?" One of the henchmen stuttered out nervously.

"A mage? Must be the basic term for magicians of this world, huh? No, I am not a mage." The man swung his scythe through the lackey's sword effortlessly and cut the unfortunate victim down.

"I am something much worse." The man stated in a dark tone as he walks toward them with the scythe in hand.

A single vehicle stands out on the road with only two passengers. The vehicle is a modified motorcycle built specifically to be much more durable and faster than any normal vehicle.

The two passengers are Kenzaki and Kagura, both wearing helmets with the latter sitting behind hugging him tightly as to not fall off. Kenzaki however was being careful, considering he has a child by driving just somewhat above 20 miles per hour.

The motorcycle is the Blue Spader, Kenzaki's personal transport during his older days as Kamen Rider Blade.

Kagura was enjoying the ride since she never saw a motorcycle before and like the feeling of the wind rushing past the two of them. She was rather curious when he shown it to her for the first time. She was excited that Kenzaki told her they were going to ride it soon.

Kenzaki brought the Blue Spader with him and had always hidden it when he decided to go on foot for something. Blue Spader was there to make it easier for him to travel if he ever planned on going somewhere quickly or to a long distance location.

The two of them are once again travelling to another nearby town that's relatively close to Kagura's home village, Rosemary.

'What are these cultists capturing slaves for? They have to be working on something rather big.' The Joker Undead thought while driving.

'I have to find them as soon as possible. I can only pray that the slaves are alive.'

"Are we there yet, Kenny?" Kagura asked from behind since she couldn't see much due to how small she is.

"We're almost there Kagura. I can see just a glimpse of the town far ahead. We'll be there very soon." Kenzaki assured her.

The two continued their drive in silent with Kagura humming a simple tune she heard as a child.

They now have made to the town known as Lily Town, a normal place with a fair number of average magic users.

Now they are currently finding an inn to stay for a few days and a place to put away his Blue Spader. Though Kenzaki has no fear of people using it because only he has the activation key for the motorcycle, it would still be a problem if someone were to steal it.

Plus, he had some great memories with Blue Spader. He'd rather not lose a piece of his past so easily.

"Have you found a place for us to stay?" Kagura asked as she looked at all over the town.

"Not yet, Kagura, I'm sure we'll find one." He replied.

The two continued to look around the town until they heard a commotion and a few gunshots nearby. They moved toward the sound and saw a fairly large crowd gathered around.

Kenzaki walked toward to one of the people in the crowd. He gently tapped the person on the shoulder to get the male's attention.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here? My companion and I just recently arrived in this town." Kenzaki asked with a polite tone.

"It's just nothing more than trouble. Recently a gang of bandits had the nerve to storm into town and demanded the mayor to give into their demand of handing over control of the town. Now, we have decent guards and a couple of mages but there are still quite a lot of bandits, you see? This could turn into a very violent confrontation and our mayor isn't a coward who would bow down to criminals." The man informed him.

Kenzaki thanked him for the information and kneeled down on one knee, now at eye level with Kagura. "Kagura, I want you to hide safely around, just in case. Can you do that?"

"What, are you going to do Kenny?" She asked worriedly.

He simply smiled back. "Don't worry; I'm just going to clean up a little trash." He told her before getting up and moving through the crowd. He gently pushed his way through until he was at the front of the crowd and saw two opposing groups.

On the right is the man who is supposedly the mayor with a group of 25 armed guards and a few people who appeared to be mages.

On the opposite side is a brutish man with a black beard and holding a large broadsword. Behind him are about 60 bandits smiling smugly as if they are superior to everyone. The supposed leader has an air of arrogance around him.

"So what's your answer, old man?" The bandit leader demanded.

"The answer is no! This town is not some playground for hooligans such as you and your lackeys. This town is home for many good people. Your kind will only disturb the peace here." The mayor retorted.

"Oh no, I feel bad now. I think I'll go home and think about my actions today." The bandit leader drawled sarcastically. "Not! Hahaha let me tell you one more time, mister mayor. I outnumber your little army by a large margin. Do you think you can win against me? I'll give you one more chance to reconsider." He said mockingly.

The mayor motioned the guards and mages for battle as he himself take a sword given to him by one of them. "I would rather die fighting than submit to the likes of you!" The mayor declared.

At this point, the crowd started dispersing and left the area in concern for their safety.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get away with defying me the first time anyway. Red Mountain Bandits, charge!" He ordered as they each gave a roar of approval as the mayor and his group prepared for confrontation.

Before either side could begin to move close enough to their opponents.

**Turn Up!**

An image of a blue rectangle with a beetle on it popped out into the middle of the area as Kenzaki ran into it. As he passed through the blue light, his body was covered in a blue under suit with silver armor over it.

His chest armor has the symbol of the spade engraved into it with the top of his shoulder armor adopting the same look. His arms have gold bracelets at the wrists and armor for his forearms. His legs have armor covering his knee and his lower legs. The man wore a belt buckled with a red belt made of rectangles as the buckle itself has a red rectangle with a gold spade over it. On the belt is a holster for his a sword of the same motif as the armor. The helmet has two large, dotted red eyes like that of a bug with yellow tear marks below it and modeled after a beetle.

This person is a spitting image of a knight with armor modeled after an insect.

Kamen Rider Blade has appeared!

**Notes**

Well, here's our first fight soon scene in the next chapter.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Again, it was due to my laziness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 3**

Two sides stood on opposite on the soon-to-be battlefield of Lily Town shocked at the appearance of one armored warrior in the middle. They have never seen or heard of a blue and silver armor based on an insect before. They have heard of people wearing distinctive armor and wielding weapons before, but this is something they haven't expected before.

A man suddenly charged into the middle of the soon-to-be battlefield through a rectangular blue light and changed into a set of armor complete with a sword by his waist.

The one that seemed the most bewildered is none other than the little child Kagura herself.

She asked many questions to herself about her new friend's appearance. 'Is he a knight? Is he a hero who fights evil? What is that armor? I hope Kenzaki will be okay.' Kagura's thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to observe the scene in front of her from where she is hiding.

The mayor and his guards were stumped at the sight some sort of blue and silver beetle knight. The mayor deduced that the armor-wearing man is on their side if said man is facing the bandits with his sword pointed at him if it's any indication.

The bandits wore expression of surprises before returning to their previous expression of smug fearlessness. The bandit leader decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Tch, who the hell are you?" He demanded arrogantly.

"I am Kamen Rider Blade." Kenzaki replied calmly.

"Kamen Rider Blade? That's a new one. Well, whoever you are, get out of the way. I have some business I'd like to conduct with the mayor."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

"Oh? What makes you think you can tell me to stop?" The bandit leader questioned with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"I'm merely asking you nicely to reconsider what you're doing. While I do not approve of riffraff vandalizing towns, I'm willing to give you a chance to walk away from all of this before I force you to leave personally. Will you please give up this silly path?" Kenzaki asked seriously.

"Pfffftt, hahahahaha. Did you hear that men? He thinks he can stop all of us. Why don't you show him what the Red Mountain Bandits can do?"

His subordinates cheered in agreement before charging ahead against Kenzaki and the mayor's group.

"Prepare yourselves for battle!" The mayor ordered as the guards took up defensive formation to counterattack.

Kenzaki sighed in exasperation. "In every world, scum like these continued to thrive like cockroaches." He stated in annoyance.

He spun his sword a few times to get the feel of it. "Well, time to get to work."

About twelve bandits charged at him while the rest went to engage the mayor's force.

One tried to swing his sword at him, hoping for an easy kill. This was not meant to be as Kenzaki easily parried the sword with ease. He then proceeded to punch him in the gut with his free hand, knocking him out.

Four more immediately came to attack to avenge their comrade. Kamen Rider Blade parried more of their blows while systematically slashing them down one by one, just injuring them enough only to put them out of the fight.

A bandit with a spear tried to ram him through his back only for it to shatter against the armor which is made to be extremely durable against average weapons. While the bandit stood in disbelief and staring at his broken weapon, the Kamen Rider quickly retaliated with a hard punch into his face.

Kenzaki knew he didn't have to worry much about his safety when he saw most of the weapons the bandits were wielding were just ordinary ones that anyone could buy cheaply.

The other six bandits, shaken by how swiftly their fellow bandits were taken down, tried to charge at him with their weapons raised in desperation.

Kenzaki saw this coming, so he waited for them to get within range before he begins his attack. He blocked the first strike then disarmed the bandit and kicked him away. He grabbed the wrist of the next bandit and kicked him into another one of the bandits. Lastly, he parried slashes of the last three bandits and took them down with a single swing using Blay Rouzer.

Kamen Rider Blade decided to take this moment to check the ongoing battle. Guards and mages were doing a good job holding off the bandits but their numbers seemed to put them at a slight disadvantage.

Kenzaki decided to wrap things up quickly, lest someone innocent could get killed. He held the Blay Rouzer with the blade pointing down and pulled out the card slots hidden on the sword. Each slot held a single card that has a distinctive creature on each of them.

He pulled out the Spade of 9 with a picture of a metallic cheetah with rocket thrusters on its person. This is the Mach Jaguar card in Blade's arsenal. He slid the card down a slot on the side of his blade as a counter on it read the number 1600.

**MACH!**

The card warped into a larger, clear, see-through image of the creature on it as it was absorbed into Blade's armor.

Blade then felt a sudden increase in speed as he ran right through most of the bandits across the battlefield within just two seconds. He came to a stop with his blade readied in his hand.

"Agh!"

"What the hell?!"

"W-when did he move?"

"Hey wake up you idiots!"

The sound of several bodies collapsing on the ground as unconscious heaps simultaneously could be heard. In less than five seconds, everyone still standing saw just about more than half the bandits went down with bruises on their bodies indicating they've been struck down.

"Tch, I must be getting rusty if I could only take down this many of them within a few seconds. They are just average bandits after all." Blade scolded himself as everyone currently present was shocked by his statement.

"H-h-he did this?!" One frightened bandit exclaimed.

"He must be a mage from a powerful guild." One of the mayor's guards muttered out.

Having enough of this, the bandit leader pointed his sword at him threateningly though one could tell that his eyes held fear in them.

"You! Did you do this?" He demanded, rage and a subtle hint of panic present.

"Yes." Blade responded calmly.

"You, you will pay for this! You hear me? No one messes with the Red Mountain Bandits, least of all me!" The leader bellowed out.

"Can you please be a little bit quieter? I've heard people say that so many times that it's no doubt cliché." Kenzaki stated distastefully.

Seriously, many leaders of their own gangs would say something similar in this situation because of their big egos.

"That's it you're asking for it!" The bandit leader charged recklessly to get nearer to him and swung his broadsword at him down diagonally from the left.

Blade merely sidestepped the attack and kicked him back a few feet.

Enraged, the bandit began to wildly swing his sword at the Kamen Rider as fast as his arms enabled him to.

Blade repeated blocked his slashes since they have no real force behind any of them. He stayed on the defensive while waiting for the bandit to exhaust his stamina.

It didn't take too long since the lowly criminal unwisely wasted his stamina in his wild swings. Now, he stood panting while his arm lazily held unto his weapon.

Kenzaki contemplated using one of his other card to finish the job, but decided against since it would be such a waste on a low-level threat such as the one standing in front of him. He decided to do one a Kamen Rider's most common signature move. He leapt into the air and descended toward the bandit leader like a speeding bullet while planting his foot into the bandit's chest in a Rider Kick, sending the thug several feet back into the ground unconscious.

"Boss? Boss? Oh shit! He actually beat boss!" One of the bandits near the leader exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Another panicked.

"What do you mean 'What do we do?' we get out of here!"

"I'm with you on that, I'm not getting my butt handed to me by that beetle knight."

The remaining bandits decided to make their cowardly escape before fleeing the town. Well, the ones that could escape that is. The guards immediately took advantage of the situation to take down some of the fleeing bandits to capture them so they would not get a chance to regroup again.

Overall, almost 50 of the bandits were captured, including their leader.

Kenzaki pulled the small tab on the Blay Buckle, sending out a light that transformed him back into his civilian form. He quickly put the Blay Buckle out of sight.

Some of the guards approached with their weapons against him, but were immediately told to stand down by the mayor and were told to assist with moving the bandits.

"I must thank you young man for your assistance against those bandits. They've been a problem in this region for quite some times recently. I am Mayor Lazlo of our fair town." The mayor extended an arm to him in gratefulness with a smile.

Kenzaki accepted it. "It was no problem mayor. I never approved of criminal behavior anyway and I'm not about to start now. It was fortunate I've just arrived in town just recently."

Lazlo chuckled lightly in response. "That's a good way of thinking there and yes; it seemed luck seemed to be gracing its presence here. Now if only those bandits could think the same way as you and the world would be a better place for it. By the way, may I know the name of our savior?"

"My name is Kenzaki Kazuma. It's nice to meet you Mayor Lazlo."

"It's nice to meet you as well. By the way, are you a mage? You must be a requip user to summon that armor and a sword as well."

"No I'm not a mage, but something else. As for how I summoned the armor and weapon is a little top secret amongst my peers." Kenzaki replied.

"Oh well, I'll just assume you to be something like a knight then. Say what brought you to our fair town?" The mayor asked curiously.

Kenzaki took on a serious expression. "Two reasons really. One is to find a temporary place to stay for the night and another to find a group of cultists."

"Cultists?" Lazlo questioned.

"Yes, the cultists I'm looking for are the ones who worshipped Zeref. You see, I'm travelling with a companion who lost her brother to these people." Kenzaki said sadly.

The mayor's eyes softened at the mention of what happened to Kagura. "I could understand why you're here now. You may be in luck because my guards reported suspicious movements not too far from here heading towards a port just south of here. You should probably stay here for the night and head out tomorrow." The mayor informed him.

Kenzaki nodded gratefully. "Thank you for this lead. I've been tracking these people for a while and hope to put a stop to these cultists. I've gotten no clue regarding their activities or their whereabouts from the last few towns I've visited in the past weeks." The Kamen Rider said.

"It's the least I could do for someone who helped save our town from those unruly bandits. Now if you'll excuse I have some paperwork to complete and organize transport of these bandits to the Fiore Prison." Lazlo stated before he walked away.

"Sigh… we finally gotten a lead. Now, where is Kagura?"

"Kenny!"

"And there she is." Kenzaki turned his head towards the girl in amusement. The little girl looked at him excitedly.

"Kenny, what was that armor? Are you a knight?" She asked, expectedly.

Kenzaki knelt down before her and whispered to her. "Do you remember that story I told you a while back?"

She nodded.

He continued. "I'm one of the Kamen Riders."

"What! Really!" She exclaimed.

"I am Kagura. You saw my armor anyway, didn't you?"

"Yep, I saw you transformed. You are super strong Kenny and those bandits couldn't beat you. When I grow up, you're gonna teach me how to be strong so I can protect brother!" Kagura declared.

"I certainly did promise you that Kagura, c'mon let's find an inn to stay for the night. I finally got a lead where we might be able to find your brother. We'll head out tomorrow." He told her as she followed him.

The two look around the town for the rest of the day and relaxes. Little does Kenzaki knows is that his past will catch up with him sooner than he thinks.

**Notes**

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
